Mara Jade Skywalker
Mara Jade Skywalker fue una mujer de muchos talentos, llegando a ser, en distintos momentos de su vida, desde Mano del Emperador hasta Maestra Jedi pasando por contrabandista. Mara llevaba a cabo las órdenes del Emperador como una de sus Manos, asesinando a todo aquel que fuese necesario durante el proceso. Tras la muerte de Palpatine recibió como última orden matar a Luke Skywalker, sin embargo terminó aliándose con su enemigo para derrotar al Maestro Jedi loco Joruus C'baoth. Jade trabajó junto a Talon Karrde, convirtiéndose en una de sus mejores contrabandistas. Después de unos años separados, Mara y Luke volvieron a reencontrarse, en este tiempo se enamoraron y contrajeron matrimonio en el 19 DBY. Mara se unió oficialmente a la Nueva Orden Jedi, llegando a obtener el título de Maestra Jedi. Sin embargo, poco antes de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong cayó enferma por culpa de las mortales esporas coomb. Mara pudo mantener a raya el progreso de su enfermedad mediante el uso de la Fuerza, logrando finalmente curarse tras el nacimiento de su hijo Ben Skywalker, en el 26 DBY. Después, participó en la ofensiva Jedi contra los yuuzhan vong y ayudó en la destrucción de Shimrra. Durante la Crisis del Nido Oscuro, Mara participó en la Guerra del Enjambre donde logró desbaratar los planes de Raynar Thul y los killik. Durante la Guerra Alianza Galáctica-Confederación Luke y ella, junto con un grupo de Jedi, rescataron a su sobrina Jaina Solo. Mara fue el único miembro de la familia que continuó apoyando la decisión de que Ben siguiera bajo la tutela de Jacen Solo, a pesar de las dudas y advertencias de Luke y Jaina. Durante aquella guerra, Mara fue asesinada por su sobrino, Jacen Solo, mientras intentaba capturar a Lumiya. Mara era experta en una gran variedad de cosas, desde ser buena piloto a mecánica y se entrenó para combatir con bláster así como en un cuerpo a cuerpo sin necesidad de usar la Fuerza. Su comportamiento chulo era compensado por la calma que mostraba para salir airosa de situaciones peligrosas. Como el asesino de Palpatine, ella recibió un entrenamiento de primera clase en la Fuerza, que sería impulsado años más tarde por Luke. Biografía Juventud (18 ABY–0 ABY) Mara Jade nació en el 18 ABY, durante el período conocido como la Purga Jedi, una época de gran inestabilidad, ya que el Emperador Palpatine y su vasallo Darth Vader se dedicaban a encontrar y asesinar a todos los Jedi supervivientes de las Guerras Clon. Cuando era tan solo una niña, el Emperador la separó de sus padres y la llevó a Coruscant para entrenarla en el uso de La Fuerza, aunque oficialmente ella solo era una de las bailarinas del Palacio Imperial. Mara no recordaba mucho de su infancia, solo que sus padres no querían que se fuera y que ella entendía lo que suponía abandonar a su familia y unirse al Emperador. Palpatine la entrenó en la Fuerza y finalmente se convirtió en uno de los agentes del Imperio. Mano del Emperador (0 ABY-6 DBY) Tras completar su entrenamiento Mara se convirtió en una Mano del Emperador, asesinos personales de Palpatine. A pesar de que había numerosas Manos, ella, como cualquier otra de las Manos del Emperador, ignoraba la existencia de los otros. Ya que tenía una fuerte conexión con la Fuerza, podía escuchar la voz de Palpatine en cualquier parte de la galaxia a través de un lazo telepático. Como recompensa al cumplimiento de sus órdenes, se le dio acceso a hoteles de lujo, contactos imperiales y dinero. .]] Antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Maraa tenía la tarea de recabar información para ayudar a Darth Vader en la caza de los Jedi supervivientes de la Orden 66, como por ejemplo la Dama Oscura. Con el tiempo comenzó a sentir celos de Vader, pues sentía que su lealtad hacia el Emperador no era absoluta y tenía una extraña obsesión por Luke Skywalker. Así, Jade comenzó a desear que Darth Vader traicionara al Emperador para así poder matarlo y tomar su merecido lugar como aprendiz del Emperador. .]] Durante los años entre la Batalla de Yavin y la Batalla de Hoth se dedicó a espiar a Darth Vader, informando acerca de todas sus actividades. Esto incluyó observar de lejos como Darth Vader atacaba los Templos Massassi en Yavin 4, seis meses después de la Batalla de Yavin, donde se capturó al comandante rebelde Jan Dodonna. Durante la Batalla de Hoth, ella se encontraba en Belsavis. Tras la Batalla de Hoth, Mara se dio cuenta de que al Emperador le preocupaba Luke Skywalker. Así, ella fue enviada a infiltrarse en el Palacio de Jabba en Tatooine, haciéndose pasar por la bailarina Arica, y esperar la llegada de Skywalker. Melina Carniss, un miembro del grupo de la seguridad secreta de Jabba el hutt, sospechaba que Arica quería asesinar a Jabba y la mando encarcelar. Mara no tuvo la oportunidad de seguir a Luke al Gran Pozo de Carkoon. Si hubiese estado allí presente podría haber evitado que Luke escapara, tal y como sucedía en una visión que Luke tuvo años después. Durante la Batalla de Endor, Mara pudo sentir la muerte del Emperador a través de la Fuerza. Vader y Luke estaban presentes y le pareció que los dos, juntos, asesinaban a Palpatine. Previendo que los que tratasen de asumir control del Imperio la detendrían, intento huir pero fue arrestada por la Inteligencia Imperial por ordenes de la Directora Ysanne Isard. Finalmente consiguió escapar, disfrazándose como una refugiada. Su odio hacia Skywalker, por destruir a su maestro, le quemaba por dentro y juró matar al Caballero Jedi. Ella no tenia ni idea que la orden telepática del Emperador era el centro de esta ira y que hacia su deseo de venganza mucho mas fuerte de lo normal. Mientras tanto su vida era un desastre, todos los recursos que había tenido a su disposición dependían del Imperio y su vida de lujo, privilegio y propósitos se había agotado. Durante un largo tiempo vagó por la Galaxia, aceptando trabajos de artesanía para subsistir. Sus habilidades en la Fuerza se fueron deteriorando, regresando en incontrolables ráfagas en los peores momentos. Durante todo ese tiempo ella seguía siendo acosada por la última orden del Emperador: "Mataras a Luke Skywalker." Contrabandista (6 DBY–9 DBY) al lado de Luke Skywalker.]] La buena fortuna por fin le sonrió a Mara cuando logró rescatar al contrabandista Talon Karrde de una emboscada en Varonat que le costó la vida a su segundo al mando, Quelev Tappe. Karrde quedó tan impresionado con Mara que le ofreció el puesto vacante al instante. Mara se unió a la organización de Karrde en la segunda mitad del 8 DBY. Durante sus primeros meses allí, fue ascendiendo rápidamente. Parecía que Mara tendría un buen futuro… cuando apareció Luke Skywalker, el hombre que ella había jurado matar. Luke y Mara se conocieron en el año 9 DBY en la base de Karrde en Myrkr, donde los ysalamari nativos del planeta interferían con la habilidad del uso de la Fuerza. Jade tenía planeado matar a Skywalker pero debido a las circunstancias en las que se encontraron y que la duda cayó sobre ella, finalmente terminó ayudándole a escapar. Karrde y su organización huyó de Myrkr poco después ya que el Imperio puso una gran recompensa por ellos al ayudar a escapar a Skywalker. Skywalker se dio cuenta que las intenciones de Mara realmente no eran suyas y que se debían a la orden telepática de Palpatine. Jade se dio cuenta gradualmente que estaba siendo manipulada para buscar venganza contra Darth Vader. Skywalker prometió ayudarla a deshacerse de esa orden aun cuando esto ponía en peligro su propia vida. Este gran ejemplo de altruismo causó una gran impresión a Mara. Circunstancialmente, la solución al problema se presentó inesperadamente cuando los dos se enfrentaron con Joruus C'baoth, un clon loco de un Maestro Jedi que había fallecido largo tiempo atrás. Luke se vio forzado a pelear con un clon de si mismo, creado a partir del ADN de la mano que perdió en la Ciudad de las Nubes. Mientras Luke se estaba viendo superado por su clon Luuke Skywalker, Mara intervino y mató al clon, cumpliendose su palabra de matar a Luke Skywalker. Por fin había cumplido la última orden de Palpatine y podría descansar en paz. Luke y Mara lucharon contra C'baoth y juntos evitaron que el techo de la sala en la que se encontraban se les viniese encima. Mara se lanzó hacia C'baoth, agachándose en el último instante, para evadir sus rayos de Fuerza, matándolo y cumpliendo, irónicamente, la profecía de C'baoth en la cual Mara se arrodillaba ante él. Luke, pudo salvar la vida a Mara cuando C'baoth explotó en una tormenta de Fuerza. Como símbolo de su amistad, Luke le regaló a Mara el sable de luz que tanto su padre Anakin Skywalker, como el mismo y su clon Luke habían usado. Caballero Jedi (9 DBY–19 DBY) Aprendizaje .]] Diez años después de la Batalla de Yavin Mara se encontraba bajo la tutela Jedi de Kyle Katarn en el frente de batalla de Altyr 5 cuando una base de la Nueva República estaba siendo bombardeada desde un par de asteroides artificiales por el Remanente Imperial. Kyle Katarn logró repeler el ataque y destruir los asteroides. También descubrió que el planeta Dromund Kaas era un blanco importante para el Imperio y decidió investigar más. Mara se quedo atrás y obtuvo su primera misión para la Nueva República, que consistía en negociar un suministro de provisiones con Ka'Pa el hutt. Para lograr que Ka'Pa cooperara, Mara se vio obligada a robar un aparato de Takara para el hutt. A continuación fue capturada por los esbirros de Takara, pero logró escapar tras matar un rancor y robar dicho artilugio. Satisfecho, Ka'Pa accedió a ayudar a la Nueva República. La segunda misión de Mara fue proteger un Holocron Jedi a bordo de una Corveta Coreliana. Cuando unos piratas de Kaerobani atacaron, Mara logró rechazar el ataque, aunque no pudo evitar que el Holocrón fuese robado. Para recuperarlo, Mara decidió esconderse en una caja cuyo destino era Kaerobani, la base de los piratas. Allí, gracias a su entrenamiento, recuperó el Holocron y escapó de la base. Mara Jade regresó a Dromund Kaas para averiguar que había pasado con Kyle Katarn. Allí tuvo que cruzar un pantano para llegar al Templo del lado oscuro donde encontró a Kyle Katarn inmerso en el lado tenebroso de la Fuerza. La aprendiz luchó con su maestro, logrando resistir hasta que Kyle retrocedió a lo más profundo de las catacumbas del templo. Finalmente se dio por vencida, apagando su espada láser. Cuando Kyle se dispuso a matarla se dio cuenta que era incapaz de hacerla daño y pudo regresar al lado luminoso. Después de que Katarn abandonase a los Jedi y la Fuerza, y se volviese a unir a las fuerzas militares, Mara participó en una misión secreta de Talon Karde para rastrear a Jorj Car'das, en la cual se suponía que ella tenía una relación sentimental con Lando Calrissian. En el 11 DBY Mara regreso a la Academia Jedi en Yavin 4 donde ayudó a Corran Horn (bajo el nombre de Kieran Halcyon durante su estancia en la Academia) y a otros estudiantes a defender el templo contra el espíritu del Lord Sith Exar Kun. Primera Insurrección Coreliana En el 18 DBY Mara se vio envuelta en los eventos de la Primera Insurrección Coreliana. Mara se encontraba en Corellia debido a una cumbre de comercio, representando la organización de Talon Karrde. Poco después, Mara recibió un misterioso cubo mensajero dirigido a la Jefe de Estado Leia Organa Solo. El cubo contenía un mensaje que detallaba los planes de la Tríada Sacorriana y la Liga Humana, dirigida por el primo de Han Solo, Thrackan Sal-Solo, para atacar a la Nueva República. Mara decidió advertirle a Leia y a los otros senadores presentes sobre el complot para destruir a la Nueva República. Sin embargo, no tuvo suficiente tiempo y el ataque comenzó momentos después de su advertencia. Mara Jade fue capturada por la Liga Humana y encarcelada junto con Leia, en Corellia. Ambas trabajaron juntas para escapar a bordo de la nave de Jade, Fuego de Jade, y reuniéndose con Han Solo en Selonia. Allí Mara, Leia y Han intentaron convencer a los selonianos de permitirles intentar evitar el conflicto investigando en una de las "zonas arqueológicas" del planeta, aunque también estuvieron prisioneros en Selonia por un corto tiempo. Luke Skywalker pudo rescatarlos y juntos hicieron cesar la insurrección. Crisis del Documento Caamas Poco después Mara se vio absorbida en la Crisis del Documento Camaas en el 19 DBY. Poco antes Mara había rescatado a Luke Skywalker de Piratas Cavrilhu y después fue a investigar una extraña presencia en Nirauan. Mara fue atraída por la Mano de Thrawn a un complejo en Nirauan, perdiendo contacto con Talon Karrde y su organización. El Almirante Parck, el Barón Soontir Fel y muchos soldados Chiss habían pasado décadas continuando la batalla de Thrawn contra amenazas de las Regiones Desconocidas. Tenían presentes las profecías de Thrawn e intentaron reclutar a Jade al servicio de Thrawn. Afortunadamente, Luke Skywalker le ayudo a escapar. Juntos lograron infiltrarse en un fortaleza del Imperio de la Mano y la neutralizaron, aunque después regresaron a ella para recuperar el Documento Camaas. Con la ayuda de aliados poco probables, recuperaron el documento, destruyeron el clon de Thrawn y escaparon del planeta. Mara terminó perdiendo su odio hacia Skywalker y comenzó a respetarlo a él y a sus habilidades. Matrimonio con Luke Skywalker .]] Durante el transcurso de los años, Mara y Luke continuaron trabajando juntos en muchas situaciones importantes tras la Guerra Civil Galáctica que se desato detrás de la Batalla de Endor. Inicialmente Mara se negó atender a la Academia Jedi en Yavin IV debido a sus preocupaciones sobre Luke y la forma en que instruía en la Academia. Durante la misión donde estaban investigando la Mano de Thrawn, Mara y Luke se dieron cuenta que se habían enamorado profundamente el uno con el otro. Se casaron en Coruscant, poco después de que el tratado de paz con el Imperio fuera firmado. Mara después continúo su entrenamiento en la Fuerza y llego a ser una Maestra Jedi. Aceptó a la joven Jedi Jaina Solo como su aprendiz. Después de su matrimonio paso un tiempo al lado de Mirax Terrik y compartieron varias aventuras, incluyendo una donde se vieron acusadas de daños criminales. El redescubrimiento de Vuelo Expansión Poco después de su matrimonio, Mara termino su alianza con Karrde para comprometerse por completo a su matrimonio y a ser una Caballero Jedi. Inmediatamente después fueron invitados por los Chiss para actuar como representantes de los Jedi en el regreso de las ruinas del proyecto Vuelo Expansión, el cual se descubrió fue destruido por Thrawn y sus restos se encontraban en un área fortalecida de los Chiss, conocida como Redoubt. Mara y Luke viajaron como huéspedes de honor abordo del Enviado Chaf junto con representantes Geroon, Dean Jinzler, Chak Fel y cuatro soldados del Imperio de la Mano. Durante la expedición Mara y Luke empezaron a sospechar algo después de varios atentados misterioso de sabotear la misión, incluyendo un fuego cerca de los tanques de combustible. Mientras continuaba su misión, Mara comenzó a tener dudas sobre sus acciones durante el tiempo que paso cuando era Mano del Emperador, pero Luke logro convencerla de abandonar sus dudas. Cuando llegaron al Vuelo Expansión, el grupo diplomático fue separado en varios grupos por los Carros Repulsores de los sobrevivientes. Sin embargo los Geroon resultaron ser los tiranos Vagaari y contaban con un grupo más numeroso de lo pensado. Mara y Luke escaparon de las trampas de los sobrevivientes y ayudaron a derrotar a más de 300 Vagaari con la ayuda de los Chiss, los Imperiales y un grupo de sobrevivientes. Después de que los Vagaari se llevaran uno de los seis Dreadnaughts para reunirse con su nave principal, Mara y Luke los persiguieron abordo de un Caza Delta-12 e interceptaron a la nave. Abordo de la nave pelearon contra fuerzas de defensa, que incluían un droideka, y derrotaron al líder de los Vagaari. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong (25 ABY–30 ABY) Maestra Jedi Durante una ceremonia diplomática en Monor II fue guardaespaldas de uno de los diplomados. Nom Anor también se encontraba presente y secretamente infecto a todos los presentes con esporas coomb, un agente biológico mortal de los yuuzhan vong. Todos los que fueron infectados murieron, excepto Mara, ella fue capaz de detener la infección mediante la Fuerza aunque una cura permanente no fue encontrada. Cuando un llamada de auxilio de ExGal-4 en Belkadan fue recibida, Luke y Mara decidieron ir a investigar juntos. En Belkadan los Skywalker descubrieron que el planeta había sufrido un desastre ecológico, como resultado de la vongformación yuuzhan vong. Mara sintió que su enfermedad estaba relacionada de alguna forma con la devastación del planeta. Ella fue la primera Jedi que se enfrentó a un yuuzhan vong cuando Yomin Carr la atacó. Apenas fue capaz de derrotar a su oponente y casi fallece en la pelea. Descubrimiento del bebé durante su embarazo delicado.]] Mara trataba de recuperarse en Dantooine y su sobrino Anakin Solo estaba con ella cuando los yuuzhan vong atacaron al planeta. Anakin tuvo que repeler a cientos de guerreros yuuzhan vong hasta que Luke y Jacen Solo los rescataron. Después participaron en la Batalla de Dantooine. La Jedi Vergere, quien poseía la inusual habilidad la composición molecular de sus lagrimas, le dio a Han Solo una dosis para entregársela a Jade. Cuando Mara se tomo las lagrimas se curó casi por completo de su enfermedad. Diez meses de haber comenzado la guerra contra los yuuzhan vong, Mara Jade se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada. A medida que la relación entre los Jedi y el gobierno de la Nueva República se deterioraba, se dieron órdenes de arresto en contra de Luke y Mara. Ellos se escondieron abordo de la Aventura Errante. Durante este periodo la condición de Mara empeoró y su enfermedad se agravó. Con la ayuda de su esposo, Mara logro vencer a su enfermedad y dar a luz a su hijo Ben Skywalker. Borsk Fey'lya finalmente retiró las órdenes de arresto y los Skywalker se mudaron a Eclipse, un mundo seguro que servía de base para los Jedi. Después de que naciera Ben, Mara se volvió extremadamente protectora y llego hasta el punto de mandar a Ben a otros mundos seguros y contratar a un droide niñera. Ella hizo esto debido en parte por la seguridad de su hijo y porque no quería pasar por el dolor de perder un hijo, como lo hizo Leia después de perder a Anakin. Final de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong .]] A pesar de unir fuerzas con el Grupo Tres de la Flota del General Wedge Antilles, los Jedi aun estaban superados numéricamente por la flota invasora de Tsavong Lah. Aunque los Jedi destruyeron varios yammosks de sus enemigos y la nave insignia de Lah el Sunulok, los Jedi pagaron un precio muy alto. Durante la Caída de Coruscant, Mara y Luke descubrieron que Viqi Shesh había raptado a su hijo. Los Ala-X de Luke y Mara, dos de los mejores pilotos Jedi de la Galaxia, fueron derribadas cuando la pareja intento rescatar a su hijo. Cuando Lando Calrissian, YVH 1-1A y C-3PO se hicieron cargo de rescatar a Ben, Luke dirigió a Mara y R2-D2 a defender Coruscant con baterías turbo láser desde la superficie. Ellos tres lograron huir de Coruscant abordo del Halcón Milenario. Poco después de la captura de Coruscant por los yuuzhan vong, Mara Jade termino en Borleias al lado de su esposo y algunos otros Jedi con las esperanzas de asegurar poner en escena un lugar para los evacuados desorganizados. Mientras estaba en Borleias, Wedge Antilles designó a Mara como Jefe Inteligencia para todas las fuerzas en el sistema con énfasis en el personal en la base de Borleias. Mara mantuvo este puesto hasta que Iella Wessiri llego al planeta. Alrededor de este tiempo Mara, con reservas, dejo a su hijo Ben para explorar la vongformación en Coruscant junto con Luke, Tahiri y los Espectros. Durante esta misión Mara, Luke y Tahiri pusieron un fin a la creciente amenaza de Lord Nyax antes de que se convirtiera en un verdadero problema para la Nueva Orden Jedi y por extensión la República. En un esfuerzo para acabar con la guerra, Luke y Mara se unieron con otros Jedi en una misión en las Regiones Desconocidas. Ahí buscaban enlistar la ayuda del Remanente Imperial y posiblemente de los Chiss y también buscar el planeta viviente Zonama Sekot. Durante la ultima batalla de la guerra, Mara formo parte de un equipo de ataque enviado a matar al Supremo Señor Shimrra. Después de la victoria de la Alianza Galáctica, los Jedi establecieron una nueva Academia Jedi en Ossus donde también vivían los Skywalker. Crisis del Nido Oscuro(35 ABY–36 ABY) Un Llanto de Ayuda Apesar de sobrevivir la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la Nueva Orden Jedi aun enfretaria mas problemas. Su joven hijo Ben habia cortado lazos con la Fuerza como resultado del dolor y sufrimiento que habia sentido durante ese tiempo. Debido a esto ella se le hico dificil encontrar a Ben en la Fuerza. Aunque cinco años habian pasado, Ben aun se reusaba a utilizar la Fuerza, un inquietante desarrollo que su padres no sabian como remediar. o con una pistola láser.]] Ella y Kyp Durron tambien encabezaron un facción que creian que los Jedi no eran responsables de proteger a la Alianza Galáctica por mandato, mas bien que los Jedi debian tomar un punto de vista mas amplio de los asuntos de la Galaxia para evitar enredarse en la politica interna de la Alianza, como le habia sucedido a la Antigua República. A ellos se les oponia otra facción, dirigida por Kenth Hamner y Corran Horn, quienes creian que la Orden Jedi le debia a la Alianza Galáctica su completa y firme atención, debido que la Alianza Galáctica financiaba a la Orden y fue responsable por proveer a la Orden con un nuevo Templo Jedi. Estas tenciones normalmente eran tranquilizadas por el lider de los Jedi y esposo de Mara, el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker. Bajo su liderato, hasta los temeramentos y voces de los Jedi mas descarados fueron calmados, pero, despues se daria cuanta que cometio un error casi fatal cuando no establecio un estructura de comando en la Orden. Todas estas cosas se manifestaron durante la Crisis del Nido Oscuro y la Guerra del Enjambre. Despues de esuchar esta información, los Chiss fueron inmediatamente a hablar con el Jefe de Estado de a Alianza Galáctica Cal Omas, quien hablo despues con el Maestro Skywalker. Preocupados, Luke, Mara, Ben y la pareja Solo fueron en busca de los Jedi renegados. Cuando encontraron a los Jedi aberrantes, ellos fueron atacado por unos Killik azul-negro misteriosos que UnuThul, la nueva persolanidad Killik de Raynar Thul, aparentaba no saber nada acerca de ellos. En otra ocación su hijo Ben se hizo amigo de un Gorog, pensando que la criatura era una mascota. Secretamente, Gorog intento lavarle el cerebro al niño para que se uniera al Nido Oscuro. Pero el complot fue descubierto por la madre de Ben y ella se vio obligada a matar al Killik. En una reunion con Mara, Leia y Han, UnuThul les explico por que los Skywalker y los Solo fueron atacado durante su primera visita a la colmena. Segun UnuThul, los Gorog querian que Mara muriera, por que el Nido Gorog se convirtio en el Nido Oscuro cuando la madre e hija de Daxar Ies viajraon a las Regiones Desconocidas despues de que Daxar fue asesinado por Mara. Ellas cayeron bajo la influencia de la Consciencia Colectiva Gorog y la idea de vengarse de Mara creo al Nido Oscuro. Esta revelación por UnuThul despues resulto ser falsa. Mara y su esposo Luke volvieron a ser traido ante UnuThul, esta vez como presuntos enemigos. Leia, una Caballero Jedi ahora, logro calmar a UnuThul pero el aun no confiaba en ellos. Esta desconfianza llevo a que el retuviera a Luke Skywalker y Han Solo como prisioneros, en un intento de hacer que ellos se unieran al nido Killik y por consequencia conocer todos sus secretos. Una mision de rescata fue diseñada por Leia y otros Jedi, pero antes de que pudieran llegar, el nido huyo de la Nebula Utegetu en enormes naves Colmena. Algunas naves lograron escapar el bloqueo impuesto por la Alianza, pero la nave Colmena Gorog fue capturada. Despues de una feroz pelea, Luke fue aislado por Lomi Plo. Eventualmente Plo logro obtener la ventaja en la pelea y logro escapar. Luke sin embargo, casi muere. Las flotas Killik escaparon y se enfrentaron a los Chiss. La Guerra del Enjambre por fin habia comenzado por completo. Guerra del Enjambre Luke y Mara inmediatamente regresaron a la Academia Jedi en Ossus para mandar un llamado en la Fuerza a toda la Orden Jedi. Aunque Mara esta preocupada por la salud de su esposo despues de meditar intensamente, ella le dio su apoyo completo a su decición de darse el titulo de Gran Maestro Jedi y asumir el control completo de la Orden Jedi. Efectivamente, ella era la unica que estaba al tanto de sus planes antes de la reunion. .]] Poco despues de el anuncio de Luke, el y Mara fueron huespedes de Tyko y Aryn Thul quienes intentaron negociar la seguridad del hijo de Aryn, Raynar. Tambien les regalaron a Luke y Mara el droide R2-0, el prototipo de los droides astromecánicos serie R2. Una OmniGate deducida del cerebro de este droide depues le permitiria al hacker informático Zakarisz Ghent accesar hologramas en la memoria de R2-D2, como el de Anakin Skywalker estrangulando con la Fuerza a Padmé Amidala. Cuando Luke, Mara y Jacen vieron estos hologramas, conflictos se hicieron visibles en la forma en que cada uno interpreto las escenas. Mara quedo perturbada por el enjo de Anakin Skywalker y su comportamiento amenazador, mientras que Jacen no vio ningun problema. Además, Luke fue obligado a enfrentar sus dudas de que Mara pudo haber estado involucrada en la muerte de su madre. Agregandole a las tenciones que estaban creciendo entre el trio, Mara tambien enfrento a Jacen acerca de el borro de memoria que el le hico a su hijo Ben, ultimadamente ella acepto la explicación falsa de que el lo hico para proteger a Ben y no para esconder el hecho de que el habia tenido una hija con Tenel Ka. Durante la Batalla de Sarm, Mara fue un miembro de la fuerza Jedi dirigiendo el ataque de la nave del nido Killik. Ella fue la primera en llegar al lado del herido Jacen e hico un heroico esfuerzo para rescatarlo de los restos de su XFurtivo. Cuando Jacen volio en si, el se unio a Mara en proteger los flancos Luke mientras el peleaba con la desfigurada Jedi Oscura Lomi Plo. Mara sufrio una horrenda lesion cuando un perdigón de una pistola destructora rasgo su traje espeacial y destruyo uno de sus riñones. El tiempo de recuparación requerido para su lesion era de un mes y esto significo el final de su involucramiento en la Guerra del Enjambre. Cuando Mara se entero que su esposo planeaba enfrentarse a Lomi Plo y Raynar Thul el solo, ella temio por su destino. En un inquietante suceso, Jacen utilizo la Fuerza para fingir la muerte de Mara y demostrarle a Luke sus vunerabilidad al miedo. Poco despues los tres vieron el holograma de los ultimos momentos de vida de Padmé, lo cual armó a Luke de valor y lo llevo a rechasar las enseñansas de Vergere. Le confiaza de Luke en Mara tambien fue confirmada por la revelación de que ella no tuvo papel alguno en la muerte de Padmé. Luke mato a Lomi Plo y regreso a Raynar, severamente sedado, a la Alianza Galáctica. Mara todavia estaba recuperandose al termina la Guerra del Enjambre. Guerra Alianza Galáctica-Confederación (40 ABY–) Tensiones Crecientes Cuarenta años despues de la batalla de Yavin, una guerra civil se desato entre la Alianza Galáctica y Corelllia. Su hijo y sobrino fueron enviados a Adumar, donde descrubrieron una fabrica secreta de misiles. Misiones como esta, tomadas mientras la crisis se intensificaba, solo aumentabam el temor de Mara sobre la seguridad de su familia, en especial la de su unico hijo, Ben. Cuando la Alianza Galáctica decidio negociar un tratado de paz con Corellia en sistema Kuat, Mara acompaño a su familia a la Estación Toryaz. Poco despues el grupo fue atacado por comandos Corellianos que habian sido drogados. Aunque el ataque fue detenido, la Primer Ministro Aidel Saxan fue asesinada. Este acto enfurecio a Corellia y todos los intentos de negociar la paz terminaron. Eventualmente Mara fue con Luke en una mision donde ellos se estaban haciendo pasar por ellos mismos y raptar a Thrackan Sal-Solo, el Jefe de Estado de Corellia. Despues de pasar por la seguridad del planeta, Mara fue a la mansion de Sal-Solo y rescato a Tiu Zax y juntas investigaron mas en la mansion de Thrackan. Mientrastanto, Luke fue visitar a Corran Horn y las recien construidas facilidades Jedi que albergaban a Jedi recien inciados. Ellos tambien lograron rescatar a el equipo de Jaina y el de Tahiri y escoltarlos a un lugar seguro y despues de la mision fueron a Coruscant. Mientras estaba en Coruscant, Mara peleo con un fantasma de Fuerza distorsionado de su hijo, Ben. No se dio cuenta del heco que era el verdadero Ben, Mara lo agarro desprevenido y lo pateo en el estomago. A medida que la Segunda Insurrección Coreliana crecia, Cal Omas le pidio a Mara que dirigiera una nueva organización paramilitar diseñada para poner bajo control a los insurrectos Corellianos y terroristas que operaban en Coruscant. Cuando ella rechazo la oferta, el liderazgo fue entregado a Jacen Solo en vez de ella. Ella y Luke, junto con los otros Maestros, estaban sorprendidos de ver a Jacen y Ben participar en las redadas de la G.A.G. y no estaban de acuerdo. A pesar de las profundas dudas de Luke sobre Jacen Solo y su relación con su hijo Ben, Mara fue la unica miembro de su familia - a demas de Ben - que confiaba en Jacen y correctamente establecio que su sobrino esta hecho trizas por alguien que el amaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su perspicacia era correcta, ella incorrectamente la atribuyo como la causa del comportamiento cuestionable de Jacen cuando en verdad el estaba comenzando por el lado oscuro. Negarse a ver la verdadera motivación de Jacen la llevo a la opinion de que Jacen era el mejor cuidador de Ben. Sin embargo, ella comenzo a creerle a Luke y considero que su sobrino esta cayendo al lado oscuro. Despues de deducir que Lumiya seguia con vida, Mara acompaño a su esposo en un busqueda para localisarla con las esperanzas de pnerle un fin a la situación. Durante su busqueda ellos fueron llamados por detectives para ver el cadaver de Tresina Lobi plaza de Camaradería, donde se entero de que Luke le habia pedido a Lobi que vigilara a Ben y Jacen sin que ella supiera. En la escena del crimen encontraron un cubo mensajero que los dirigio al apartamento de Lumiya. En el apartamento, Mara y Luke encontraron evidencia ligaba a Lumiya en los asesinatos de Bothanos. Angustiada por el descubrimiento, Mara decidio que Ben tenia que ser apartado de Jacen. Despues de aterrizar el lugar que Jacen habia designado para que ellos se reunieran con Ben, Mara y Luke fueron atacados por Lumiya y Alema Rar. Mientras Luke se encargaba de Lumiya, Mara lucho con Alema Rar. Los dos fueron capazes de vencer a sus oponentes y posiblemente las mataron. Cuando la familia se juntó,con la excepción de Han y Leia, Jacen permitió que Luke se llevara a Ben para ser cauteloso. Los tres Skywalker regresaron a Coruscant. Muerte Ella estaba en el planeta Kavan mientras se encontraba intentando encontrar el paradero de la sith Lumiya cuando fue asesinada a traición por su sobrino Jacen Solo que se había convertido al lado oscuro en el 40 DBY y que había tomado el nombre de Darth Caedus Legado Luego de su muerte todos los descendientes de la familia Skywalker conocieron sus proezas gracias a los hologramas donde se almacenaron sus hazañas.Uno de ellos Cade Skywalker un joven adicto a las barras mortales y que había renunciado a ser Jedi al cual se le aparecían personajes de su pasado.Ocultado de sus enemigos en Ossus el cual tras ingerir barras mortales tuvo visiones de Mara Jade y Anakin Skywalker (que luego se transformaría en Darth Vader) los cuales le advirtieron del peligro que suponía caer en el lado oscuro. Talentos Mara Jade era una mujer de muchos talentos. Mara Jade tambien era diestra con una pistola láser y en combate mano-a-mano aun sin depender de la Fuerza. Aparte de eso Mara era una piloto excelente y sus habilidades como pilot estaban al mismo nivel que las de su esposo. Sus habilidades como espia eran impresionantes. Como una espia Mara era capaz de irritar a otra gente y tenia talento para adquirir información de personas. Con destreza, Mara podia pasar a escondidas a complejos sin hacer ruido. Aunque Mara recivo muy poco entrenamiento, la habilidades de Mara con la Fuerza y la espada láser era excelentes. Como la Mano del Emperado ella era capaz de escuchar su voz atravez de la Fuerza. Poco antes de cazarse con Luke, ella descubrio que ellos habia desaroolado un habilidad telepatica similar. Para cuando Mara habia obtenido el rango de Maestra Jedi, Mara ya habia perfeciónado tecnica de levitar con la Fuerza. Ella se convirtio en una de los Maestros Jedi mas poderosos de la Nueva Orden Jedi. Esto fue evidente durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong en la cual ella excitosamente uso la Fuerza para evitar que su enfermedad atacara a Ben adentro de su vientre. Personalidad Mara era una persona ingeniosa y no tenia meido de expresar su opinion. Ella no tenia problemas dando ordenes o comunicarle a otras personas lo que ella queria que ellos hicieran. Su lealtad era notable, a veces sacrificando lo que ella deseaba para obedecer a sus superiores. Mara tambien tenia una naturaleza irreverente. Aparte de su lealtad, Mara ara vocifera y tenia una actitud feroz. Despues de que su hijo, Ben Skywalker, naciera, Mara perdio mucha de su amargura y su actitud feroz y las replaso con el amor a su hijo y la necesidad de protegerlo. En muchas formas, se decia que la personalidad de Mara Jade se parecia mucho a la de su cuñada Leia Organa Solo. Las Naves de Mara .]] Antes de poseer su propia nave, Mara usaba un Z-95 Cazacabezas asignada para su uso personal cuando las circunstancias requerían que ella se aventurara sola. Durante sus primeros días como Jedi usaba la nave llamada ''Shrike, que Talon Karrde le presto. Mara perdió su primera nave, llamada el Fuego de Jade, cuando la estrelló mediante control remoto en una fortaleza Chiss en Nirauan. Sus siguientes naves fueron la Suerte de Cazador, el Sable de Jade y la Sombra de Jade. Entre bastidores Representaciones Mara Jade ha sido representada por varias mujeres. La mejor conocida es la modelo Shannon McRandle (anteriormente Shannon Baksa), en el Star Wars Customizable Card Game. Desde ese entonces el parecido de McRandle ha estado en varios productos representado a Mara. Durante los dias antes de la venta del DVD de El Retorno del Jedi, se especulaba frecuentemente que McRandle podria aparecer en la pelicula como el alias Mara Jade, Arica, en el Palacio de Jabba pero esto no sucedio. En la radio drama de El Retorno del Jedi, C-3PO charla con Arica, voceada por Samantha Bennett. En Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith y en Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Mara Jade fue voceada por Heidi Shannon, en Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi por Edie Mirman y en Star Wars: Empire at War por Kath Soucie. Galactic Battlegrounds Durante la campaña de Darth Vader, uno puede descubrir a Mara Jade mediante claves en muchas de las misiones. Ella merodea en las orillas del mapa y cuando es descubierta solo permanece un momento antes de caminar fuera de la pantalla. Relaciónes con otros personajes Mari Amithest, un personaje en El Ataque de los Clones fue nombrada en honor a Mara Jade. ("Amithest" siendo un derivado de la palabra "amatista", una gema translúcida, asi como "Jade" es una gema translúcida verde. Las teorias de los fans sobre el origen de Mara Jade son numerosas. Las cinco mas comúnes son: *Ella es la hija de Siri Tachi (algunos fans creen su padre fue Obi-Wan Kenobi y debido a esto la razon por la que el Emperador Palpatine la manda a matar a Luke). Aunque es una de las teorias mas populares, esto es imposible por que Siri Tachi murio en el 20 ABY, dos años antes de que naciera Mara. *Ella es la jovencita Aris-Del Wari, aunque esto contradeciría su fecha de nacimiento ya establecida, ya que Aris-Del nació en el 23 ABY, cinco años antes que Mara. *Ella es otra decendiente de Vima Sunrider, explicando su poder en la Fuerza, su larga juventud y su cabello rojo. *Hacia el final de Star Wars: Republic, unos fans pensaron que ella era la hija de Quinlan Vos y Khaleen Hentz. Esto resultó no ser cierto. *Mara es decendiente de Mira de Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith o Mira fue basada en Mara. Las posibles pistas apuntando a esta razon son las similitud del nombre, el cabello rojo, sus pasados sospechosos, su habilidad en la Fuerza y sus asociaciones con grupos marginistas. Productos *Una figura de acción de Mara fue creada en 1998 como parte del surtido Universo Expandido de la line Power of the Force 2. La figura venia con una pistola láser y una espada láser azul. Una nueva version del personaje se lanzo en 2007 junto a Luke Skywalker como parte de los Comic Packs de la colección del 30 aniversario. *Una mini figura de Mara Jade se incluye en una de las colecciónes epicas de Micromachines, basada en Heredero del Imperio, al lado de Wedge Antilles, la nave Fortuna, una Nave Skipray y un Destructor Estelar. *Gentle Giant LTD creo un mini busto de seis pulgadas Mara Jade como producto exclusivo de GenCon Indianapolis 2006. *Wizards of the Coast creo una figura miniatura de Mara Jade, llamada Mara Jade, Mano del Emperador, para el set Rebel Storm del juego Star Wars Miniatures. Apariciones *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' *''Handoff'' *''First Contact'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Retreat from Coruscant'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''La Búsqueda de los Jedi'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de las Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Emboscada en Corellia'' *''Asalto en Selonia'' *''Ajuste de Cuentas en Centraliat'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Union'' *''Judge's Call'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' }} Fuentes *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' *''The Dark Forces Saga'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' Issue 139 *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' * Véase también *Arica *Familia Skywalker Enlaces externos *Mara Jade en Wikipedia. *Pagina en Internet Oficial de Shannon McRandle, la modelo que represento a Mara Jade en varias fotografias. Jade, Mara Jade, Mara Jade, Mara Jade, Mara Jade, Mara Jade, Mara Jade, Mara Jade, Mara Jade, Mara Jade, Mara Jade Skywalker, Mara de:Mara Jade Skywalker en:Mara Jade Skywalker fr:Mara Jade it:Mara Jade hu:Mara Jade Skywalker pl:Mara Jade pt:Mara Jade Skywalker ru:Мара Джейд Скайуокер fi:Mara Jade Skywalker